


Somewhere to Grow, Somewhere We've Grown

by SquishyWitch



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Compulsory Heterosexuality, Established Relationship, F/F, Just girls being soft, Oh Faye I am so sorry for how you got written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyWitch/pseuds/SquishyWitch
Summary: Faye always felt so much, and now she finally has someone to feel them with her.
Relationships: Efi | Faye/Silque
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Somewhere to Grow, Somewhere We've Grown

The pink light of sunset blazed across the field before them. The light filtering through the field of grain, golden and healthy. They had been watching the field for sometime now since they had finished tending to it earlier that day. Now they were simply taking their time to relax in each other's company. Faye slowly stretched out her legs on the bench they were occupying before leaning back into Silque’s shoulder. Readjusting the blanket that covered them both she thought about how easily they had grown the plants in front of them, how healthy it all looked. Maybe after seeing so many blighted fields for so long the sight of plants so healthy and verdant was something she needed to get used to again.

“It really is amazing…” She muttered, taking in the swaying gold and pink field.

Silque laughed lightly to herself as she gently squeezed Faye.

“I’d say it’s a blessing from Mother Mila, but… This is something we built for ourselves.” Silque looked quizzically over the field, their field. “Though we should be sure to thank your family for the seeds!” She finished with a laugh.

“I’ll be sure to thank them again in my next letter, though at this point they might tell me to stop.” Faye couldn’t help but giggle at the thought.

“Oh I’m sure they would never tell  _ you _ to stop!” Silque laughing holding her close as they both bathed in setting sun.

Faye loved her. Oh did she love her. The lilting tone of her laugh, clear as crystal. How could someone not adore that? Her kindness, her tranquility, Her steady and strong hands even facing down a corrupted and broken god. Faye couldn’t remember how many times Silque had been there to heal her, to help her, as she tried and failed to become used to the violence and fighting. She may have been good at it, but that didn’t stop the nightmares. 

“Silque…” Faye said, unable to hide the weakness in her voice.

“Faye...?” Silque turned, concern painted across her face.

“I…” Faye gave the other woman a squeeze. “Thank you for being there… for being here.”

“There is nowhere I’d rather be, my love.” She replied with all the confidence and faith of someone who had met their deity.

“Goddess, how do you do that?” Faye felt her mood lift just being near her.

“Call it practice.” Silque said as she looked far off into the distance.

“Where did you practice that while being a nun!” Faye asked.

Silque laughed, holding a hand to her mouth to try and cover the light blush on her face.

“Lets just say when you love women and spend a great deal of time surrounded by them you learn a good deal.” Silque replied.

“Oh! Who was your first love then?” Faye sat up turning to her with rapt attention

Silque had the grace to blush at the question, but by her face she was certainly considering it.

“Oh goodness… I was quite young at the time. Another one of the orphans there, a girl about my age, her name was Clara.” Silque tapped her chin before continuing. “I was delivered to The Mother’s doorstep a month or so before her, and I remember the night she arrived that she cried and cried until I snuck over to her bed and told her that we could share a bed. I’m honestly not sure if I did it for me or her but we were very close for a good few years at the priory… I did love her, though I’m not sure I actually had the words to express my feelings at the time.”

“So you knew from a young age?” Faye asked as she felt her stomach twist.

“I did, in a sense.” She laughed. “While Mila’s church never required chastity they certainly never encouraged romantic relationships either. Which I must admit left me relatively unsure as I grew. Once I started to travel though… Things became clear, shall we say.”

Faye replied with a small sound of acknowledgement 

“Though I have to say, talking about the past like this has left me a bit curious about yours!” Silque focused back down to Faye. “What about your first love?”

“Oh goodness, I-Oh it’s so embarrassing!” Faye quickly covered her face, even as her stomach continued to writhe. “I remember when she first came to Ram so clearly…”

“It wasn’t Alm?” Silque asked, genuine surprise on her face.

“If I’m truly honest with myself it actually wasn’t. It was actually Celica...” Faye said, now her turn to gaze out onto the pink painted sky. “I honestly had no idea she was actually  _ the _ princess! I mean I thought oh she must be some kind of princess with the way she carried herself even at that age, but I didn’t think she’d actually turn out to be one!”

Faye felt herself blush even harder as Silque giggled gently next to her.

“You fell in love with Queen Celica?” She covered her mouth, but she couldn’t hide her smile.

“It’s not my fault! She was so pretty, and I taught her how to make flower chains!” Faye protested as she sat up. “Even though we only spent a summer together I was smitten, at least as much as a twelve year old could be!”

Silque contained her laughter, even if her amusement was plain in her eyes. “Was that when you knew that you could love women?”

Faye sighed as she looked over what they had together. She tried to find the words to understand what she had felt all that time, and had so desperately held back.

“If I’m honest… It’s only really with hindsight that I can look back and say ‘I was smitten.’” Faye hugged herself as she continued. “You saw what I was like, at least a bit, before… When Celica left, and I fell for Alm I was  _ relieved _ . Now I hate that that’s how I felt. I hate that I was so happy to shove the things I felt down, to just be a  _ normal _ girl.”

She felt Silques arms wrap around her shoulders. Her mirth disappeared quickly, as she saw just how serious Faye was being. Silque offered her tenderness and strength just for her. Enough to help her continue.

“Maybe it was seeing them together, whatever their feelings for eachother, that made me want something real for myself. After my childish crush on a beautiful girl, and then my immensely embarrassing obsession with a bright eye’d boy. I just wanted to be loved back. Maybe it was seeing both people I had loved being together that pushed me. Maybe it was the fighting and the war that forced me to consider what really mattered to me.” Faye felt the pinprick of tears at the edge of her eyes. “I just wanted to fall in love, and not have what anyone else thought matter to me. And just maybe have them love me back.”

Faye untangled herself from Silque so she could turn and hug her back.

“After all that the person that I found myself unable to stop thinking about… was you.’ Faye felt the warmth of tears run down her face. “You were always so kind to me even though I rebuffed you at first…”

“Well at first being kind was my duty… and honestly you were the only woman there who wasn’t a noble. At first it hurt that you turned me away, but it didn’t take long for you to change your mind.” Silque said as she returned the hug, ever so gently. “You may have started closed off, but as you came to know me you opened your heart to me. That I truly appreciated. Though there were some I could call friend amongst the army you were the only one who truly let me in. The only one who accepted me.”

“I mean, I was so obsessed with  _ him _ for so long I hadn’t even considered that I might come to love someone else! Maybe it all started when you told me you loved women…” Faye felt herself giggle. “I certainly wouldn’t have had the courage to say that to someone like me, but I’m glad you did. I’m glad I was able to accept that it’s okay for me to as well.”

They stayed for a moment holding each other as Faye dried her tears before settling back into their bench. The setting sun bathed the sky above them in pink light as moment after moment was given to them.

“I’m just glad we found each other. Maybe I will give Mother Mila some credit for that.” Silque laughed as she gave Faye’s hand a small squeeze. “I can’t even express how thankful I am that we’ve been able to grow together.”

“I’d like to thank her for that too, but I guess I’ll just have to thank you!” Faye quickly leaned in gently turning Silque’s face towards her with one hand.

She smiled as Faye brought their lips together. A quick kiss stolen in twilight. A moment in time that they repeated again, and then again above the growing earth. Faye pulled away her hand trailing down the face of the woman she loved. The smile she had felt still graced Silques lips as they both breathed. She couldn’t help but lean in one more time for a quick peck on Silque’s cheek.

“That last one was just for me!” Faye laughed.

“Well then maybe I’ll just have to take an extra for myself next time.” Silque said as she grasped Faye’s hand. “Though I must admit… I’m quite hungry now. Maybe we should go prepare dinner?”

“We definitely should before it gets later.” Faye sighed. “We should sit out here more though, before it starts to get cold again.”

Silque nodded as she made a small sound of agreement. She stretched as she stood up from the bench. She turned soon after with a smile and offered a hand down to Faye.

“Shall we my dear?”

“Of course!” Faye said as she took the hand of the woman she loved.

And together they walked. Into their shared future on a newly flowering land.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore Faye a bit, because some how I managed to get attached to her even with how IntSys so often portrays her. She is my compHet daughter and I love and support her! Also I keep finding myself editing these things at like three am. I'll just blame my hell brain.


End file.
